This invention relates to the field of phased array antennas. Typical phased arrays operate in environments where line of sight and secure communication is preferred. Spacing of half a wavelength is typically used amongst the elements spanning from a few elements to tens to hundreds or even thousands of elements. Essentially, periodic spacing between elements allow for progressive phase shifts in the feed (current) of each element in the array. Behavior in this manner results in radiation characteristics containing: a high gain/directive steerable main beam with low sidelobe levels. There is a need for an improved phased array antenna.